A night with a Veela
by DoubleMendez24
Summary: When Bill is out for the weekend, Fleur decides to visit Harry and Ginny. One thing will lead to another of course. Rated M for sex


**Note, I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Anyways, there isn't really any Harry/Ginny/Fleur lemons put there for me to enjoy, so I wrote one. Apologoes for Fleur's accent, or lack there of. I'm not good with accents. Enjoy!**

Harry James Potter was sitting on his couch, reading the daily prophet. Yesturday, Him and Ginny had a threesome with a miss Luna Lovegood. It was great.

Harry was a stud, all women desired him, and his wife Ginny was very understanding of this. In fact a little too understanding. She had always insisted on a threesome with Luna early in their marriage and they got it.

But it didn't stop with Luna, practically her and Harry had always had sex with the majority of the women they know, including Hermione, the Patil twins, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, the entirety of the Hollyhead Harpies, etc. Harry was lucky they were on off season because he impregnated half the team, includung the captain.

But one woman Harry desired more than anyone was his sister-in-law, Fleur Delacour. He and Ginny talked about having a threesome with Fleur.

But to his luck, Bill was gone for the weekend, and Fleur just so happened to visit.

Ginny was with Fleur i the kitchen "So Ginny, how is your life with Harry?"

"The best," said Ginny. "Harry is great in bed."

"A little too much information Ginny." said Fleur.

"You know Fleur, I've noticed those hungry looks youve given Harry." Ginny said with a smug smile. Fleur got nervous. She had a harbored crush on Harry since the tri-wizard tournament. She acted rude to him to hide her crush on him. "And I've noticed how those incidents when you drop you silver wear just to get a good look at Harry really makes me wonder, why did yiu mary my brother?"

"Ginny... I... I..." Fleur stuttered.

"And to be real, I've thought about you and Harry in bed too." said Ginny.

"Really,?" asked Fleur.

"All the time." said Ginny. Fleur then blushed at her. "I'll make you a deal."

"What is this deal?" Fleur said with excitement. She might finally sleep with the man of her dreams.

"You can sleep with Harry only if I join in on the fun." said Ginny.

"I'm not sure Ginny." said Fleur.

"Just one session." said Ginny. "I wouldn't let Harry sleep with any other woman if I'm not there joining in on the fun. This is your only chance-"

"Okay I'll take it." said Fleur.

"Then let me go warm up Harry for you." said Ginny. "You go waite in the bedroom."

Ginny went up to Harry "She's in."

"Finally, I don't know how hard I could contain my boner." said Harry.

As they made it up to the bedroom, they saw Fleur sitting on the bed.

"Hey fleur-" Harry was interrupted ehen Fleur kissed bim in the lips.

"I've wanted this for so long." said Fleur.

"Me too." Harrt said while taking off his clothes until he was naked.

Fleur's jaw dropped. Harry was way bigger than Bill. She felt jealouse of Ginny, she could enjoy Harry everyday. But this was her chance and she wasn't gonna waist it.

Ginny then started to strip herself of her clothes until she was naked aswell. Once Ginny was Naked, Fleur stripped herself of her clothes. Harry looked at every corner of Fleur's naked body. Her breasts were very nice, being a 34 Dcup. Her ass was as nice as Ginny's. It was safe to say naked Fleur looked better than clothed Fleur.

"So are you ready to take me Harry?" asked Fleur.

"You have no idea." said Harry, as his cock was painfully hard.

Fleur then jumped on Harry as the two fell on the bed. Harry took one of Fleur's luscious breasts, and stared to suck on her nipple. Fleur moaned at this. Ginny just sat there, watching them while she was fingering herself. Harry then tasted milk coming from Fleur's boobs. Veelas always lactated, so this wasn't new information to Harry, it was just the first time he tasted veela milk. Harry then switched to the other nipple to pay it equal attention.

Fleur then got a hold of Harry's cock and sank her pussy on it. When Harry was fully in her, Fleur started to move her hips.

"Fuck!" moaned Fleur. "This feels good!"

"It feels amazing." moaned harry. "Ginny sit on my face."

Ginny then moved over to Harry and sat on his face. Ginny moaned as she felt Harry's tongue licking her pussy.

Ginny then faced Fleur and stared at her in lust. Fleurs nice boobs were bouncing as she was riding Harry. Ginny then bent over to Fleur and sucked on one ofher nipples. Fleur moaned even louder, making her more wet. Ginny then wrapped her arms around Fleur and made out with her. Tongues clashing and everything. Ginny then moved her hands to Fleur's nice ass and squeezed her ass cheecks, making Fleur squeal.

Harry couldn't see what was happening, but hearing their moans of pleasure made him harder then ever. Harry felt like he was in heaven. He was fucking Fleur like no other, while licking Ginny's pussy. It felt amazing.

Fleur then grounded her hips on Harry's cock, pushing him a little further in her pussy. Fleur could feel her orgasm coming, but held it in until she was ready to cum.

After fiveminute of Ginny riding Harry's face, and Fleur riding his cock, while making out in the process, Harry felt his orgasm coming.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Harry said.

"We'll cum together, okay." Ginny tolled Fleur as she nodded.

Harry then felt himself cum inside Fleur's pussy, as Fleur came on his cock, and Ginny came on his face, drenching him with her girl cum.

Fleur then moaned and collapsed next to Harry. Ginny then went to his cock, licking off all of his and Fleur's cum of his cock.

Fleur then licked Ginny's cum off of Harry's face. Once he was dried of Ginny's cum, Fleur then gave Harry a deep French kiss.

Ginny then noticed that Harry was still hard, so she took his cock and sank down on it. Ginny then started to ride Harry, as him and Fleur made out. Ginny then bent down for a three way kiss.

After three minutes of Ginny riding him, Harry came deep inside Ginny. Ginny then collapsed on top of Harry.

"That... was... amazing Ginny."panted Harry.

"I... know." panted Ginny.

"Bill is not gonna be home until Monday." said Fleur.

"We'll go for round two in the morning." said Harry.

Ginny then kissed Harry as she started to doze off. Fleur then pulled the blanket over them, and wrapped her arms around Harry, kissing him before she went to sleep.

Harry soon dozed off, not caring if he used an anti pregnancy charm on the two or not. He was just happy that he got to have sex with both Ginny and Fleur.

 **The End!**

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Peace!**


End file.
